A Pirate's Tale
by DannyFan66
Summary: Completely Alternate Universe. But still a fun read, I think. Let me know what you think... FoG N/CC and M/F but different, really different.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny...yet.

A/N: This is so off the beaten path that I have no notes for it. Just have a read and let me know what you think. Thanks! - FoG

**A PIRATES TALE**

"But, Daddy, he's so…old!" Chastity had just celebrated her 16th birthday. She was officially 'getting on in years' for a girl in Victorian England.

Her father wanted the marriage so he could gain a strong foot hold in the colonies. "Chastity, you have spurned every suitor who has come to call on your for a year. I don't want to insist, but it's unseemly in a woman of your age for you to continue being single. I assure you that Nathanial Raritan is a gentleman of the highest quality and will make you a good life."

"Daddy, he's older than you, he's nearly 50! It doesn't bother you, the thought of a man of that advanced age putting his hands not to mention his other parts on your daughter?" Chastity was the most outspoken of girls, much to her father's chagrin.

Mr. Babcock stood abruptly. "Chastity! That's enough! I've already made the agreement and it's finished. You sail out on the Mayweather at the end of the week." He stormed out of the room.

Chastity wasn't one to throw herself on the bed and sob, but she was very close to becoming so when Franny, the young daughter of the chamber maid, came into her room. "What's wrong, Miss Chastity?" Francine was a sweet girl of twelve and loved to listen to Chastity's stories of what she wanted to do in the world.

"Oh, Franny, I fear all my dreams are coming to an end." Chastity sat on the settee at the foot of her bed and Franny sat on the floor looking up at her.

Franny lookws up at her. "What could be so bad it takes away your dreams?"

"Daddy," Chastity said coldly,

Franny stood and joined Chastity on the settee. "Your daddy loves you Chastity, he wouldn't do anything like that."

"He's sending me to the colonies at the end of the week, Fran. I'm going to be married." Chastity practically whispered.

Franny leaned her head on Chastity. "Don't you want to be married?"

"I've never even met him. And he's so old, Fran, older even than Findley." Chastity thought that if she ever were to marry she'd at least have some affection for the man. "If my mother were alive she wouldn't let this happen. What am I to do?"

"Are you sure the man is older than Findley?" Francine seemed astonished that such a man could still live.

There was a light knock at the door and it opened to reveal none other than Findley. "Francine, your mother is ready to leave now." Franny stood up from the settee and hugged Chastity before heading for the door.

"Findley?" Francine started. "How old are you?"

Findley frowned at the little girl. "I'm forty-seven, Francine, now scoot." He watched the little girl run off calling her good bye to Chastity. "Miss Chastity it's just about time for dinner."

"Thank you, Findley." Findley started out and Chastity stopped him. "Findley…might I ask you a rather personal question?"

The man stood straight and smiled at his young charge. "Yes, of course, Miss Chastity."

"Would you ever consider marriage to a woman of my age?" Chastity hoped that he wouldn't completely misunderstand.

Findley smirked. "Miss Chastity, I'm aware of your father's plans. I only voice my opinion as it is asked of me. So, in answer to your question, no, I feel I'm far too old for a woman of your years." He turned to leave and then turned back. "However, if I were fifteen years younger, I'd give it much greater consideration." Findley winked at the girl and left the room.

Chastity smiled as the man she cared for so much closed the door. "If you were fifteen years younger Findley, I'd give it greater consideration myself."

* * *

At the docks on the day of Chastity's departure she was accompanied by her father and two younger sisters, Rebecca and Katherine. Rebecca the middle child but so complacent and docile looked rather doe eyed at her father. "Daddy, are you sure you must send Chastity away?"

"Rebecca, she's sixteen years old, in another year when you're her age you'll likely be married to that young man of yours, Thomas Chamberlain." Her father kissed her head. "I only want what's best for Chastity. She won't choose a suitor and Mr. Raritan took quite a fancy to her when he visited at the holiday. He'll make a good life for her."

Rebecca frowned at her father. "But Daddy, will he make her happy?"

Suart Babcock understood about happiness. When his wife was alive they were all happy. Her passing drove a wedge between him and Chastity. She blamed her father's desire for a son, for her mother's death during childbirth. Doctors warned Barbara Babcock to avoid another pregnancy when she barely survived the birth of her youngest, Katherine. But Chastity's father wanted a son. A male heir to run the business, carry on the family name. So, despite the warnings, and three miscarriages, Barbara continued to allow herself to get pregnant. Chastity lost her mother, her best friend and the infant sister she'll never know. She never forgave her father.

"It's time to get aboard, Miss." The man in uniform spoke softly to Chastity.

Chastity looked at him. "Thank you. Daddy must I do this, really?"

"Safe journey, Chastity. Write often and let us know when you've arrived and when the wedding is planned. Be a good wife to him, Chastity, and he'll be a good husband to you." Stuart had grown cold after the death of his wife. He had three fairly young daughters to raise and no woman to see that it was done correctly.

* * *

Chastity had only been aboard ship three days when the large schooner pulled alongside the Mayweather. The crew of the merchant ship was easily overtaken by the pirates. The ship was stripped of everything of real value including young Chastity, given enough food and water to make shore and sent off. The girl wasn't easily frightened and decided she wouldn't behave so now. The captain was a crude looking man in his early 50's if Chastity was a good judge and she was. The first mate, who stood just off the captain's left shoulder, was younger, his early 30's maybe, not as crude or callous looking. More gentleman like, handsome even. Chastity was taken with him immediately.

"Take the child to my quarters, the captain barked." The first mate approached Chastity and she didn't even put up a fight except to announce that she wasn't a child.

When they reached the captain's quarters the first mate took her in and sat her down. "Wait here, the captain will see to you at his earliest convenience."

Chastity looked around the captain's quarters. It didn't seem like the room of a pirate captain. It was very much like her father's sitting room. It was the room of a gentleman, a man of taste, a man of culture. One wall was filled with bookshelves that were covered with books of all types. Chastity ran her fingers across the bindings. The opposite wall was decorated with paintings and sculptures of quality. There was a sitting area with a sofa, coffee table and chairs. If there wasn't a large bed along the wall across from the door, Chastity would have sworn she was in the parlor of any number of the finest homes in London.

The door opened and the first mate strode in. "My dear, may I ask your name?" He stood just inside the door which remained ajar.

"My name is of no great consequence as I suppose you will call me what you like, if I am to live long enough to earn a name at all." Chastity spoke firmly and without fear. She was intrigued by the surroundings and this man who stood before her.

He closed the door with a bang. "I am the captain of this vessel and will be treated with respect, as you will be in return. Now, what is your name?"

"I was led to believe that you were the first mate." Chastity was going to see just how far she could push her luck.

The man sighed heavily. "I can see you're going to be a challenge. The captain of a ship is a target, my dear. When my men and I seize a ship it's best to allow them to believe me the first mate. I can assure you I am Captain Niles Brightmore of the good ship Gentleman's Folly."

"I've heard of you. You're the privateer that went missing." Chastity still avoided giving her name.

Captain Brightmore smirked at her. "Yes, went missing because he'd been accused of crimes he didn't commit."

"So you decided to commit them, then?" Chastity was actually starting to like the Captain. She'd decided at first glance that he was handsome, his reddish blonde hair caught the sun in just the right way and his piercing blue eyes took her breath away.

The captain moved toward her slightly and offered her a seat as he checked his pocket watch. "It seemed the prudent thing to do. Would you care for tea?" Chastity nodded that she would. "Well, if we are to have tea together, I should know how to properly address you." The captain moved to the door and opened it before the cabin boy with the tea tray had a chance to knock. "I like things to run on a tight schedule." The captain said in response to Chastity's unasked question.

The boy put the tray down on the coffee table and left the way he came. "May I pour Captain?" Chastity asked politely.

"You may indeed, Miss…?" The captain raised an eyebrow.

Chastity swallowed knowing it would probably be the first of many mistakes she would make in this man's presence. "Chastity, Chastity Claire Babcock."

"Very good, Miss Babcock." The captain took his tea and the two drank in silence for a few moments. "Miss Babcock, why were you traveling alone to the colonies?"

Chastity's demeanor changed slightly. "It's not really important is it?"

"It could prove to be, yes." Captain Brightmore answered easily in a fine British accent.

Chastity sighed. "I was to be married." Chastity looked away from his gaze. "My father arranged it. I'd never even met the man. It was all about money and land. I've never felt so…" Chastity found herself very near tears for the first time since her mother died. She took a deep breath to calm down and regain her composure.

"I see." The captain stoodl. "I'll take my leave of you for now, Miss Babcock. Please avail yourself of anything you see. This will be your quarters while you're with us." Captain Brightmore nodded politely and started toward the door.

Chastity spoke sternly, but calmly. "So…that's what you've decided to do with me then?"

"Miss Babcock, you're a child…" The captain started.

Chastity interrupted him. "I am not a child."

"My apologies. But you are still more a girl than a woman and I'll not be the man to change that. I said these would be your quarters for your stay with us. I did not say I would be here as well." The captain turned once again to leave.

"You're not like any pirate I've ever known." Chastity muttered more to herself than to him.

The captain turned and laughed lightly. "You've met many pirates have you?"

Chastity laughed at herself now. "None, except those on your ship this very day. Perhaps I should say you're not like I expected a pirate would be."

"Well, then, Miss Babcock, I can only hope to continue to exceed your expectations." The captain bowed his head slightly and left her.

Chastity was at the door the very moment it closed and she heard the lock slip into place followed by the captain's voice. "Men…the woman will stay in my quarters at all times. If she requires anything, only the cabin boy is to enter. If anyone of you so much as allow your eyes to linger upon her for more than a moment you will be drawn and quartered. She is mine and mine alone."

* * *

Days passed before Chastity saw the Captain again. When he did come for her it was to take her for a stroll around the ship.

"I'm sorry to have kept you below so long, Miss Babcock. But I wanted to be certain we were safely out to sea before I could risk your safety on deck." The captain was a most gracious host. "If you'll permit, I'd like to join you for dinner in your quarters this evening."

Chastity was genuinely shocked that a man, a pirate captain no less, was asking her permission to join her for dinner. "I would be most honored Captain Brightmore."

They continued around the deck in comfortable silence until the captain returned her to her cabin. "I'll join you here at seven this evening." The captain nodded as Chastity returned to her cabin and again waited by the door until the lock slipped into place.

* * *

As time passed, Chastity was given not only more freedom on board but after the first six months she was a 'welcomed member of the crew'. She begged the captain, during one of his weaker moments, to take over the galley and serve as the ships cook. The captain had no fear of being poisoned as Chastity had shared on more than one occasion that she had never remembered a time when she was happier.

The crew looked on young Chastity more like a little sister than as a servant or prisoner. They went to great lengths to keep her safe and even threw her a party for her 17th birthday. Afterwhich she and the captain took their usual walk.

"Capatin Brightmore," Chastity began during their daily walk around the deck. I was wondering if it would be alright for Mr. Larson to teach me a few things."

The captain raised an eyebrow. "What sort of things would you like Mr. Larson to teach you, Miss Babcock?"

"I want to learn seamanship. I want to know how to do what a regular crewman would do. What if something were to happen and I was really needed up here? I wouldn't know the rigging from the main sail." Chastity was a well spoken young woman and knew just how to get what she wanted from the captain provided it was within reason and wouldn't endanger the ship. "You are making quite certain, Captain Brightmore, to teach me all that is expected of a fine cultured woman. But that will serve me very little should I be needed on deck."

The captain eyed Chastity and was indeed amazed at how well she learned whatever task she'd set upon herself. "Mr. Larson!" The captain called to his First Mate, without need as Mr. Larson was well within ear shot waiting for this very call.

"Aye, Captain?" Mr. Larson, the crude looking man in his early 50's whose job it was to pose as the captain, or be the 'Captain's Cover', should they board or be boarded by an enemy ship. He'd taken a fast liking to Chastity and had actually been teaching her a little already.

"Mr. Larson, I'd like you to step up your instruction of Miss Babcock's seamanship education. It would seem wants to be of better use." Chastity stood with a shocked expression on her face. "You'll soon learn Miss Babcock, nothing happens on my ship without my express instruction or the very least my knowledge."

"What shall I start with, Captain? She's already mastered all her knots; ropes and rigging or sword play?" Mr. Larson smiled at Chastity.

The captain looked into Chastity's eyes that nearly glowed with excitement. "I leave her seamanship instruction up to you, Mr. Larken. It's my job to see she learns how to be a lady." The captain extended his arm. "Shall I escort you back to your quarters so you can change for your lessons?"

When they reached the door of her cabin, Chastity turned to face the captain. "Thank you, Captain Brightmore." She leaned up and quickly kissed his cheek before disappearing into her cabin.

* * *

When CC, as the crew most often called her, had her 18th birthday, the captain gave her a beautiful dress and took her ashore for a special dinner.

"Miss Chastity. You've been aboard ship for nearly two full years. You're seamanship studies are going quite well and I want you to have this." He gave her a pinky ring like all the crew members wear, only it was more ladylike and dainty.

"Oh, Captian!" CC dropped the 'Brightmore' when she'd taken her first 'shift on deck' as a member of the crew. "It's just beautiful. Does this mean I'm a real crew member?"

"That it does, Miss Chastity. I hope it's alright if I start addressing you that way. Using your last name won't be safe when I bark orders on deck. In fact we should probably think of a special 'crew' name to call you." The captain tilted his head back a bit. "Any suggestions?" The captain knew full well that the crew already thought of her 'pirate' name but he wanted to see if she'd freely admit it.

"Well, Captain." CC started in her most ladylike way. "The gentlemen aboard ship sometimes refer to me as…" CC leaned in a bit. "_**Mr.**_ Claire."

The captain laughed lightly. "Well, it's for your safety, I'm sure."

"I would certainly hope so." CC was wise and quite mature for her years. So much so, the captain did have certain worries where the men were concerned. It proved to be completely unnecessary. "Have no fear Captain. The men, Larson, above them all seem to hold me in rather high accord. It's almost like they've been warned off any remotely unacceptable behavior." CC knew just exactly what she was saying an enjoyed the reaction she received from the captain.

"Miss Chastity, I can assure you I did well inform the men on the day you arrived that they were to treat you with the utmost respect." The captain left his response there and stood from the table. "I believe I promised you a birthday dance." He extended his hand to her.

CC was familiar with all the proper dances of a lady, her mother saw to that before she died. CC's mother loved to dance and wanted her daughters' to love it as well. "I believe you did at that Captain." They danced together well.

The captain made certain CC didn't lose any of the charm and grace she came aboard with. They walked the deck every day, provided it was safe for CC to appear as 'herself' and not as Mr. Claire. He took afternoon tea in her quarters every other day and kept up with her regular schooling and etiquette training and ate dinner with her as well. Since she was now 18 years of age, she was granted a full unofficial membership on the crew and received a full share of the, 'booty'. The captain still wouldn't allow her to board enemy ships, but she was often on deck and handled herself quite well, when the crew was in battle.

* * *

Two more years passed and CC had taken a much more active role among the crew. Her 'title' as first mate to the first mate, was kept and she was actually given a rather wide berth by the men. They loved CC and respected her nearly as much as a man would respect another man. She knew every bit as much as they did and was a great deal smarter. When CC had something to say, everyone listened. Not to mention, she had the ear of both the captain and Mr. Larson.

As CC's 20th birthday approached, she still spent a good deal of the 'down' time in the galley as ships cook, but the men preferred it that way. She was quite a good cook and could devise a way to make anything appetizing. Mr. Larson told her he'd never taught someone so well as to fear for his own position.

"Don't be silly, Mr. Larson. I couldn't fill your shoes…my feet are far too small!" This brought a hearty laugh from the serving crew.

The men took a vote and decided that CC, whom they now more often than not called 'Mr. Claire', should be given a full pirates initiation, even thought she was still a full year away from when any male crew member would receive such an honor.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, Mr. Larson." The captain voiced his concerns. She's tall for a woman perhaps, but still, she doesn't have the height to make even a decent attempt." The captain paced a bit. "I'd hate for her to be disappointed. She's done better than any recruit we've ever had. I don't want her get discouraged. Not to mention she could very well get injured."

Mr. Larson sighed. "I thought of that, Captain. I was all prepared to come up with a special trial for her. She insists she have the regular test."

"You understand that 'she's' standing right here and that 'her' ears are in perfect working condition. I assure you Captain. I will succeed in my quest." CC stood with her fists firmly planted on her hips. If the captain and Mr. Larson didn't know better they would swear they were being scolded.

Captain Brightmore was as fair as any man on the seas and more so than any pirate. "Very well, Mr. Claire, you shall have your test."

Mr. Larson waved his hand to the few crew members who were to 'set' the test. In this case as with any 'crewman initiation' on the Gentleman's Folly', CC would have to 'capture' a tri-corn cap from the hook on which it dangled, just at the end of the plank. Should she get her cap, without falling into the sea, she will be welcomed as a full member of the crew and Captain the ship for the rest of the day. Should she get her cap but fall into the water, she is still a full member of the crew, but Captain Brightmore gets to choose her 'post' for the day. Should she not get the cap at all it is required that she wait another full year before she can try again. Being given the opportunity to 'Capture the Cap' is the greatest honor among the pirates on the Gentleman's Folly.

Now, when the time of initiation comes for the average crewman, they pray for calm seas, walk slowly out onto the plank, and leap valiantly for their cap. No member of the crew except for Mr. Larson has ever retrieved their cap and stayed dry. Mr. Larson is over six feet tall.

"You have your test, Mr. Claire." The captain spoke rather regally for the occasion. "The customary time allotted is five full minutes. Mr. Larson did it in four, and stayed dry."

Mr. Larson looked at CC as she used to pray her father would, with pride and confidence. "Are you ready, CC…uh…Mr. Claire?"

CCstood for a few minutes and looked at her shipmates. She looked very much like them now. Her pale blonde hair long and in a loose pony tail, she dressed very much the part of a pirate. She could've been any one of the crew. But she was cleaner and, well at 20 years old…more rounded.

"I'm ready, Mr. Larson. Flip the timer." Mr. Larson flipped the rugged hour glass, and the captain pulled out his pocket watch.

They watched in stunned shock as CC didn't go near the plank. She climbed the rigging just to the side of the plank and with the expertise of a chimp she loosened a rope and swung over to where her cap what held, grabbed it deftly and let her momentum carry her back to the rigging. She climbed quickly down and tipped the timer stopping it.

Her eyes met the captains. "Well? How'd I do?"

Mr. Larson burst into laughter and grabbed Chastity in a big bear hug and swung her around in a circle. "That's got to be the damndest thing I've ever had the joy to watch. You had to break my record, didn't you?"

"That she did, Mr. Larson, by almost a full minute." Captain Brightmore slipped his watch into his pocket. "Mr. Claire…" The captain stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "The ship is yours."

"I'll guide her well, Captain." CCsmiled almost too softly at him.

The captain raised an eyebrow. "Of that I am certain." The captain turned and left CC to celebrate with her crewmates. Her eyes lingered on him for only a moment and she found herself hoisted onto Mr. Larson's shoulders.

* * *

Over the next nine months, CC or Mr. Claire, as now even the captain called her when she was serving on deck, became a more prominent figure among the crew. Mr. Larson took heavy injuries in their last battle and had to take to his bed. Although the captain voiced his concerns to Larson, CC and the crew, he ran his ship very democratically overall and put it to a vote as to who should serve in Mr. Larson's place during his convalescence. CC won hands down.

Captain Brightmore chuckled lightly. "Be there no man here worth the salt to challenge Mr. Claire's temporary promotion to first mate?"

There was only one had in the air. This in and of itself shocked the captain. "Mr.…Harris isn't it? You come to us just six short weeks ago and you already choose to challenge a superior?"

A young man stepped forward. He was thin, and just about CC's height, but looked like he could probably handle himself. He couldn't have been more than a year or two older than CC was when she first came aboard, maybe 18. "Aye, Captain Brightmore. I'm not afraid to fight Mr. Claire for the position of first mate, and I dare say I'd do a far better job."

"Tommy," CC began from nearly ten feet away. "You don't know what you're putting in for, Ladd. The Gentleman's Folly is run by a gracious captain; the ships that choose to challenge us aren't so congenial."

Tommy leered at her. He'd not been on board long enough to garner the full trust of the crew and hadn't been 'made aware' of Mr. Claire's true identity. "You think I'm afraid to fight you…woman?"

The crew who'd been encircling them, with shock in their eyes stepped back. No one, not since Mr. Claire had 'captured his cap', referred to CC as anything other than crewman or Mr. Claire. That this…boy would choose not only to refer to her in the feminine vernacular, but with such a derogatory tone, sealed his fate. Mr. Larson crutch and all started to charge, stopped only by CC's hand. "Thank you all the same, Mr. Larson, but this is a fight I must take on myself, and you should be in bed."

"I'm not missin' this!" Mr. Larson jeered.

CC turned to face the captain. "Captain, I accept Tommy's challenge, what are your instructions?"

The captain was worried, but he knew full well he couldn't interfere. "Mr. Claire. As temporary first mate, so appointed, I leave the terms of this challenge to your wisdom."

"Thank you, Captain." CC turned to face the young man. "Well, Tommy…you've challenged me, choose how I shall best you?" This brought a round of laughter from the crew.

"I don't care, hand to hand?" Tommy suggested.

"Very well, Tommy." CC turned to Mr. Larson. "It seems to easy though. But, then again, the faster I put him away the faster you get to bed."

"Don't worry, Mr. Claire," Larson started. "Tommy boy, wasn't here when you were in your training, he doesn't know you can drop me."

Tommy laughed now. "You're an old man, and from what I've seen in the last six weeks, you all take it far too easy on her. You can dress her like a man and teach her how to fight, but beneath it all she's still just like any other woman."

Tommy had no idea of what he'd gotten himself into. Chastity Claire Babcock was indeed female by birth, and a woman of great grace, quality and breeding when in her cabin or 'walking the deck' with the captain. And, should she so choose or if it suited her purpose she could in fact be quite feminine. However, Mr. Claire was every bit as well trained and as skilled as any of the men on the Gentleman's Folly, and more so than most.

"Mr. Larson," CC started in her most pompous pirate voice. "What's the record to break for dropping a man?"

Mr. Larson smirked. "The Folly's record, Mr. Claire…or yours?"

"Both, Mr. Larson." CC's eye's never left the dark eyes of her challenger.

Mr. Larson smiled again. "Well, your record is one minute 28 seconds for dropping Mr. Shane, but you were a little drunk." CC snapped her head around and glared at Mr. Larson. "But the ships record is mine to be broken for dropping my predecessor in 46 seconds."

"Hmmm, that'll be hard to best." CC nodded slowly. "But, he is rather…small…"

Tommy's ire was up for sure. He'd hated that the crew gave him flack about being so small for his age. "Don't matter my size, won't be hard takin' a woman. And it won't be my first time at that neither."

CC laughed loudly. "I'll tell you this Tommy; you're brash if nothing else. But I give you my word. I've never been taken and I'm not about to start with you." This brought raucous laughter from the crew.

"Avast!" Captain Brightmore was livid at the talk going on below him. "Enough! You've selected your weapon, hand to hand combat. The first man to hit the deck loses and the winner will determine his fate." That was the standard course aboard the 'Folly'. Captain Brightmore was more than hopeful that Mr. Claire would best the young Mr. Harris.

"Alright, men." Mr. Larson started. "Captain, will be you so good as to keep the time?"

"At the ready, Mr. Larson." The captain called from the bridge. "Keep her steady, Helmsman, we don't want a big wave dropping the wrong man."

"Ready?" Mr. Larson checked with both… 'men'. "Go!"

CC stood at the ready. She was known for being the most observant member of the crew, and had seen Tommy in fights with 'boarding crews' before. She knew full well Tommy would charge her. He didn't disappoint either. CC caught Tommy with both hands on either side of the elbow and with a properly placed foot sent him careening forward onto the deck face first where she twisted his arm and dropped her knee into the small of his back. "Time!" CC called from atop the wiggling man boy.

"I'm afraid Mr. Claire has done it again, Mr. Larson, 38 seconds. That's new personal and ships record; quite impressive, Mr. Claire." The captain looked down at Chastity with a new sense of pride that even he didn't recognize.

"Let me up!" Tommy yelled from beneath CC's knee. "Please!"

Mr. Claire stood up by kept a firm and painful grasp on Tommy's arm. "What shall I do with you now, boy?"

Tommy kept his very embarrassed eyes on the deck. "Captain!" Mr. Claire called. "What should the punishment be?"

"Are you not the First Mate, Mr. Claire? It's your choosing how to punish him." The captain waited, curious as to how CC would proceed.

"The Articles of Agreement state he should be flogged." Mr. Claire looked at Tommy. "However, I don't believe his challenge was malicious, just foolhardy." Tommy looked up hopeful. "Then again, I wouldn't want it said that the First Mate of the Gentleman's Folly is soft hearted."

Mr. Larson looked up at the captain and the men smirked at what they knew was about to happen. "Captain?"

"Yes, Mr. Claire?" Captain Brightmore could see, even from the bridge, the gleam in CC's eyes. She was going to make young Tommy Harris pay for his insolence. Not with pain, but with as deep a cut, humiliation. He'd soon learn his place among this crew needed to be earned…well earned.

"Permission to use the leaky dingy." Mr. Claire waited for the captain's answer.

Captain Brightmore tried to contain his smile. "Granted, Mr. Claire."

"Mr. Shane." CC called to the Boatswain.

"Aye, Sir." Mr. Shane was a congenial man. A good seaman and the crew looked to him for general ships duties.

"Take the leaky dingy and run it out behind the 'Folly' about a hundred yards with Mr. Harris here aboard." CC turned to Tommy. "You wish to captain a ship? Start with the dingy." CC turned back to Mr. Shane. "Keep him there an hour. Should he abandon his ship, pull him in and send him out again. He may return to the 'Folly' when he's kept his boat a float and himself aboard for the full hour."

"Aye, Sir." Mr. Shane nodded at CC and set about fulfilling his task.

"Mr. Harris." CC handed Tommy off to one of the men.

"Yes, Mr. Claire?" Tommy kept his eyes lowered.

CC smiled evilly at the crown of his head. "If you should survive this punishment, you will return to the 'Folly.' At such time you will ask permission of me for any task you wish to perform. If you want to sit you must ask my permission. If you then wish to rise you must ask my permission. Any order you receive from Mr. Shane, me, or of course the captain, you will follow without question. If you should fail to ask my permission, I'll send you back out on your dingy. Have I made myself clear?"

"Aye, Mr. Claire, quite clear." Tommy Harris nodded but kept his eyes on the deck as the crewman led him to the back of the ship.

"Mr. Claire," The captain began from where he now stood behind him. "I am aware that you are quite prepared to take your place as temporary first mate. However, you will still continue your 'other' studies. Mr. Templeton, as navigator you would be next in line and will have the bridge when Mr. Claire is…unavailable."

"Yes, Captain." Mr. Templeton and CC answered together. Mr. Templeton was an educated man. Not quite the gentleman that the captain was, but nearly as well educated. Navigating a ship was no easy task and other than himself, Mr. Templeton was well aware that CC was the only other person beside the captain who could successfully navigate the ship.

"Speaking of which, Mr. Claire, I believe you're other studies are overdue." The captain raised an eyebrow at CC. "Mr. Templeton, you have the bridge."

"Mr. Claire…" The captain started as CC headed toward her quarters. "I'll join you for your studies in half an hour." That was just enough time for Mr. Claire to become CC again. The captain didn't much like taking tea and waltzing with CC when she was in her pirate garb.

* * *

CC waited for the captain to knock as she poured their tea. She didn't have long to wait he was punctual as always. She opened the door. "Captain, you have impeccable timing as always."

"There is a matter we need to discuss, Miss Chastity." The captain took his seat across from her.

"Of course, Captain, you know you may speak freely." CC loved this private time with Captain Niles Brightmore. She was growing very fond of him. It was rather difficult for her being the only woman on a ship full of men. Not that they had ever treated her with anything but love and respect. But she was moving beyond the wishes and dreams of a girl and into the needs and desires of a woman.

"You will be celebrating a birthday soon, your 21st." The captain started. "We are too far out to sea to pull into a safe port for a proper celebration."

"There's no need, Captain. I am perfectly content to be on the ship with my family for the celebration." CC hoped he knew that he was the favored member of that 'family'.

The captain looked into her eyes for a moment. "I'm glad to hear it, Miss Chastity." The captain sipped his tea. "I am about to do something I've never done before. I am prepared to grant you any three things you wish for your birthday. Provided they are within my abilities and will not endanger you, the men or the ship."

CC smiled the graceful smile of a woman, which didn't go unnoticed by the captain. "Your birthday is three months away. You have until your birthday dinner that evening to decide."

"Captain, I believe I already know what I'd like. May I ask for the first two things now and save the third for my birthday dinner? Will we be dining in my quarters?" CC waited to guage the captains response.

The captain narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Of course we'll dine in here, as always. As for your first two gifts, are you sure you don't want to think about them a while longer?"

"No, Captain, I'm quite sure of what I want. I've thought of little else for quite some time." CC waited.

The captain sighed lightly. "Very well, make your first two requests."

"Thank you, Captain." CC smiled most sincerely. "First I'd like you to call me Chastity, or CC if you prefer, whenever I'm not serving as 'Mr. Claire."

The captain smiled. "That seems perfectly acceptable, Chastity."

"Secondly," CC wasn't sure that the captain would find her next request quite as acceptable as the first. "I'd like to start calling you Niles, given the same circumstances as my previous request."

The captain raised his eyebrow. "Chastity, I'm not sure that would be appropriate."

"Why? Provided I'm not serving in my capacity as a member of the crew, am I not a guest or rather an honored member of the family?" CC waited, again.

The captain was at a loss. She was absolutely correct and more than within her right to make the request. But, no one on the ship called him Niles in any circumstance. The captain looked at her, her eyes gentle and patient. "Very well, Chastity; provided you still call me Captain when you are serving among the crew."

"Thank you, Niles. You have my word as a lady and an honored member of your…of the family." Chastity sipped her tea and let her gaze linger on his face bringing a smile to her lips.

* * *

When the day of CC's 21st birthday arrived, the day was spent on celebrations. The crew drank and danced and gave CC little gifts and tokens of affection. Mr. Larson, while healed from his injuries, didn't feel that he was able to take his former post as first mate. He was nearing 60 and for a pirate, that was a wonder in itself, that he could still serve was nothing short of a miracle. So he humbly requested he be first mate to the first mate, since Mr. Claire had served as first mate well for nearly a year. Captain Brightmore thought that would be most acceptable and decided to 'confer' the official title to Mr. Claire at 'his' birthday celebration.

"Mr. Larson!" The captain called from the bridge. "I understand we have a birthday among the crew." In the eyes of the captain, it was almost like there were two CC's; Mr. Claire, his first mate, and Chastity, the young woman he's grown so fond of these last five years.

"That we do, Captain!" Mr. Larson 'grabbed' CC by the 'scruff' of the neck and pulled 'him' forward so that 'he' stood on the main deck just below the bridge. "Mr. Claire is finally 21, Captain."

The captain looked down at 'Mr. Claire'. "As I recall, Mr. Claire 'captured the cap' on the event of his last birthday. What could we possible have to give him on such grand occasion as his finally becoming…" Captain Brightmore frowned at this bit in his usual speech. He looked down at the woman he knew to be Mr. Claire, shook his head and plodded on. "…a man." There were a few snickers among the crew but nothing was said.

"Well, Captain, if I may." Mr. Larson politely addressed the captain. Captain Brightmore nodded warmly at his old friend. "Mr. Claire has served the Gentleman's Folly as first mate in fine form. As I'm not really me old self, I'd like you to confer the position on Mr. Claire permanently and I'll keep the job of first mate to the first mate and of course Captain's cover."

CC was genuinely shocked and her head snapped around to look at the man she loved like a father; more than her own father, if she were to be honest. She didn't want to take the position away from her friend and mentor. But, she read in his eyes he felt he couldn't do the job anymore. "I'd be honored and most fortunate to follow in your footsteps, Mr. Larson." CC turned back to face the captain.

"Then let us put it to the men!" Captain Brightmore called out over the crew. "Shall it be Mr. Claire who leads you in my absence?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" The chant came almost as a wave to the captain's ears. He was concerned for CC, but couldn't have been more proud. "Mr. Harris…do you care to challenge?" The crew laughed at the poor young man who had still not lived down his foolhardy behavior in challenging Mr. Claire.

"No, Sir!" Tommy called from the back of the pack.

"Very good, if there are no challenges to the ascension of Mr. Claire to First Mate then I'll continue. Mr. Larson, Mr. Claire if you'll join me on the bridge." Captain Brightmore winked at Mr. Larson.

"Aye, Captain!" CC called as she and Mr. Larson started up the stairs to the bridge.

The captain stood and faced her. "Mr. Claire, you have been a good and faithful servant to the Gentleman's Folly, her captain and her crew. It has been decided by vote of the crew and abdication of Mr. Larson that you should be First Mate. Do you swear your continued allegiance to this ship, her captain and her crew?"

"I do, Captain." Mr. Claire has seen many of these 'ascension ceremonies' over the last five years.

The captain extended his hand back to Mr. Larson who handed him the dark green and gold stripped sash he wore wrapped around his cap signifying, at least among the crew, that he was First Mate. "Mr. Claire, give me your cap." CC removed her tri-corn and handed it to the captain. He wrapped the sash around the cap and placed it on her head. "Congratulations, Mr. Claire." The crew hooted and hollered and danced and continued with the birthday celebration. Mr. Larson was the only person who noticed how the captain and CC looked at each other.

That evening when the time for CC's birthday dinner arrived the cabin boy brought the meal in and quickly set it up on the small dining table that had been 'acquired' over the years. "Thank you, Pete."

The cabin boy was a good lad of about twelve. He'd actually been rescued by the crew of the Gentleman's Folly when they last took a merchant vessel. The poor boy had been sold into slavery and was being regularly beaten. CC or rather, Mr. Claire, refused to leave him aboard the ship. He was devoted to her and took great care of Mr. Larson when he was injured.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Chastity. Captain Brightmore said to tell you he'll be along shortly." Pete left CC to wait for the Captain.

* * *

She heard the captain descending the stairs to her cabin and took her place at the dinner table to wait. He knocked as always. "Come in, Niles." The door flew open and Captain Brightmore dressed in his finest entered the cabin he once called his own.

CC hadn't changed the cabin much in the last five years. She assured Niles there was nothing about the room she felt needed to be changed. Books had been added, some removed to the captains new chambers. The clothes she'd come by over the years were kept in the small dressing room and his had been moved, but for the most part the cabin was as it had always been.

"Happy birthday, Chastity." Captain Brightmore leaned down and kissed her cheek as he'd done every year at her birthday dinner since the first. "You look lovely, is that a new dressing gown?"

Chastity smiled at how strangely attentive he was to such things, for a man. "It is. It's a birthday gift from Mr. Larson. I'm not sure how he managed it, but I'm not sure I want to know either." CC lifted the covers from the dinner and served her captain. "You look very handsome, Niles, I've never seen you…out of uniform."

"I was surprised it was still in such good shape, I haven't worn this tuxedo since I left home." Niles never spoke much of his life before the 'Folly', and CC didn't ask. She had such an unhappy life before coming to the ship; she just assumed that Niles had as well.

CC instinctively touched the lapel of the jacked and allowed her hand to linger a bit longer than necessary. "Well, it still fits you quite well."

"I'd like to propose a toast, to Miss Chastity Claire Babcock on the occasion of her 21st year. You are a most amazing woman, and I consider myself fortunate to have met you. Thank you for bringing grace and beauty back to this ship." The captain smiled lightly at CC and they sipped at the wine he'd chosen for their dinner.

They continued to chat over their dinner about the more 'civilized' topics of books they've read and news they've received from ports of call. When dinner was finished CC suggested they take their dessert to the sitting area. Niles waited for her to sit before sitting himself. "Niles," CC started. "I want you to know how happy I've been here these last five years. You've been a wonderful Captain and teacher, but I think that I've come to the end of my studies…don't you?"

Niles was suddenly uncomfortable. "Well, yes, I suppose." Niles paused for a moment. "Chastity, do you…do you want to…leave us?"

CC was genuinely shocked. "Heaven's no, Niles! Please don't ever think that. This is the only place I've ever really been happy."

"Then I'm not sure what it is you're getting at." Niles frowned a bit.

CC smiled at the almost boyish pout that possessed Niles' face. She stood and took a few steps away from him. "Niles…" CC stopped and took a deep breath and released it. "I still have a birthday request."

Niles sipped at his tea. "Yes, Chastity. I feared you were going to ask to leave."

"No, Niles. I know what I want." CC stood with her back still to him.

Niles looked up from his place on the sofa. "You have but to ask Chastity. What is it you want for your birthday?"

"You, Niles." In one swift moment CC turned and dropped her dressing gown. She stood before him in nothing but an ivory negligee. "When I first arrived on your ship you told me that I was still more a girl than a woman. As you can well see, that's no longer the case, except for one thing. I want you to be the man to change that."

Niles stood and stared at the woman before him. "Chastity…" Niles whispered unable to get his thoughts straight in his head. Here before him was a woman he watched fight battles against men twice her size and defeat them handily. A woman who he'd trained to lead men and sail the open sea. A woman whom he'd educated in literature, art and science; with whom he'd shared the finer points of culture, dance and social graces. A woman he knew he loved, who now was freely offering herself to him.

"Niles…" CC spoke softly. "I'm not the foolish girl I was five years ago. I've learned and seen more than most women twice my age. I know my heart, and it is yours."

Niles had her in his arms in two steps. His hands cupped her face gently and he looked down into such feminine eyes he knew she did truly love him. It wasn't just a need she had or a desire, she loved him as he did her. Tonight they would share that love. "I love you, Chastity."

She smiled at looked up into the piercing blue eyes that so intrigued her all those years ago. "I love you, Niles. Make love to me." He leaned down and took her lips with his in a warm and soft kiss like she'd never felt. Truth be told she hadn't ever really been kissed. CC had never met a boy she'd ever let hold her hand let alone take the liberty of kissing her. All she knew of what was about to happen is rumor and whispers she'd heard over the years. She didn't care. CC loved Niles and knew he'd take great care in loving her.

He lifted her easily and laid her on the bed. She watched as he slowly undressed taking in every bit of newly exposed skin as if it were a fine piece of art she was meant to study. There were battle scars, and bullet wounds, but still he was fit and muscular, a sight to behold in CC's eyes. When he was fully exposed before her, her eyes were drawn to his arousal. A small gasp slipped from her lips. She'd never seen a naked man before but was well aware of what to expect, and Niles was not a disappointment.

He joined her in the bed he once called his own and now would again. "Chastity, are you certain?" CC smiled softly at him. "We have no idea what the next weeks or months will bring."

She kissed him deeply, passionately, pouring everything she'd felt for him into that single kiss. When the need for air pulled them apart, the look in her eyes was his answer. Niles loved her…wanted her more than anything. He looked at her seeing the love and desire in his heart reflected in her flashed an adoring smile at him and he slipped the straps of her negligee down over her shoulders exposing her to him. "My God, Chastity, you're so beautiful." He carefully slipped the fine fabric of her negligee down over her breasts, her flat belly, her hips and finally her long legs. He tossed it aside leaving her fully exposed to him.

They lay admiring each other kissing softly, caressing each other's skin, exploring each other completely. Niles rolled CC onto her back and kissed her softly as he ran his hand down over her breasts, bringing a quick gasp from her. He continued stroking her, over her belly and found the soft curls of her desire.

"Oh, Niles," CC cooed softly.

"I love you, Chastity." Niles wanted no doubt in CC's mind of his love for her. He was an experienced lover and wanted to make this as perfect for her as he was able. He softly kissed her lips, her chin, her throat and ran a trail down to her breast taking it into his mouth, bringing a deep moan from her throat.

Feeling the dampness growing at her center, Niles began slowly and methodically teasing her core until he felt her body shudder and she called out. "Niles…!"

Niles wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. "It'll be easier if you…take the lead. I don't want to…hurt you."

CC could feel his hardness rubbing again her thigh. She raised her hips slightly and lowered herself onto him. The power of their joining brought tears to her eyes and she knew it was meant to be. Niles moaned her name, arching his back towards her driving him deeper into her. CC rocked slowly forward driving herself and Niles slowly to the edge. She leaned down and their lips met in a deep and heated kiss. She parted her lips and their tongues dueled with a renewed fire and passion.

Niles, feeling she was accustomed to him, rolled her onto her back and stroked her slowly and gently, bringing a long low moan from them both. "Please, Niles, please don't stop." CC whispered. The warmth of her breath on his neck made him shiver. "I love you." She groaned and he felt her body tighten around him. "God…don't…stop."

Niles knew he wouldn't last much longer. He'd never felt this way about any other woman. He wanted to please her, his needs weren't important. He needed to slow down, give her everything he could, show her his very soul so she would never doubt his love for her. "I'm yours forever, Chastity." He continued his assault, keeping his thrusts firm and constant.

"I love you, Niles, now and forever." CC managed a breathy whisper and she wove her fingers in his hair and lifted her hips meeting his thrusts. "Oh, Niles…"

"My Chastity…" Niles whispered in her ear as he brought her back to the edge again. With each slow, deep stroke they kissed and caressed each other until the very last. When Niles felt her body tense in expectation of her pending climax he let himself go and joined CC in an explosive flood of emotion that filled the room with fog of love and contentment.

As their breathing eased Niles rolled to his back and pulled CC onto his chest, never breaking the connection of love between them. CC laid her head on him. "I love you, Niles."

"I love you, my Chastity." Niles whispered and kissed the top of her head.

CC sighed lightly and toyed with the hair on Niles' chest. "Niles?"

"Yes, my love?" CC lifted herself up to look down at him. "Is it always like that?"

Niles tensed up a bit. "Did I hurt you?"

"God, no, Niles. I know it's silly, but I want to know if it's always so…wonderful." CC glanced away from his gaze.

Niles smiled. "I don't actually know. I've never been in love before, Chastity. It changes everything."

"Niles," CC started. "Even I know better than to think that was your first time."

Niles nearly blushed. "It's only ever been sex before, CC."

"You've never called me CC, I like it." CC kissed him lightly. "You are a most amazing man, Niles Andrew Brightmore. I love you with my whole heart."

"And I you, Chastity, with all that I am and all that I have." Niles pulled her down and kissed her softly at first, but they soon deepened the kiss.

CC felt Niles' desire growing between her legs and broke the kiss. "Niles?"

"Yes, CC?" Niles answered with the boyish grin she fell in love with.

Her eyes darkened with a passion even she was unaware of. "Can you do it again?"

They made love again and again, well into the night; when finally exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms. A place where they wanted to be, a place where they needed to be, a place where they both knew they belonged.

* * *

Very early the next morning, Niles and Chastity were dressed and sitting at the dining table having breakfast when three armed guards stormed into the cabin.

"Captain Niles Andrew Brightmore, by order of Her Majesty Queen Victoria you are under arrest on the charge of piracy and kidnapping." One of the guards 'helped' CC to stand.

As she opened her mouth to protest, Niles spoke to the highest ranking guard. "I am Captain Niles Andrew Brightmore and this young woman is Chastity Claire Babcock. I kidnapped her off the merchant vessel Mayweather five years ago. She's been my prisoner since that time. I give you my word as an officer and a gentleman, no one has touched her."

CC looked nearly broken hearted but remembered who and what she was. "My dear officers, might I have a word with the captain before you cart him off?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Miss." The lead guard voiced his concern.

CC looked at him sternly. "I can assure you, Leftenant, this man has never been anything by courteous and polite to me, a perfect gentleman."

"Very well, Miss. We'll stand by the door." The guards released them both and stepped away to the door of the cabin.

CCwhispered. "Niles, please, let me tell them the truth. My father can…"

"No, Chastity." Niles interrupted her. "My fate is sealed, I'm a pirate. Telling them the truth won't save me. It will only serve to make you…damaged goods. I beg you, if you feel anything for me, let me go with the knowledge that you will treated as the lady you are. Promise me you will say nothing."

Niles eyes implored her to keep silent and her eyes nearly betrayed her. "I promise, Niles."

"Remember all you've learned. But above all else, remember that I love you, Chastity, always." Niles whispered.

"I love you, Niles. I will never love another." CC watched as the guards led Niles out of the cabin. Finally she took the arm the guard offered her. "Leftenant, what will happen to the captain?"

The guard responded coldly. "He'll be tried for his crimes and when found guilty he'll be hung like the dog his is."

CC turned to look around the cabin she thought of as home, and drawing on her training as a pirate, held her tears at bay.

* * *

When the rescue ship arrived in Boston, CC's 'family' was at the dock to meet it.

CC was escorted off the ship by the very leftenant who had assisted in her 'rescue'. He was a fine man by all intents and purposes and had taken an instant liking to CC despite her 'plight among the pirates'. The leftenant's attentions didn't go unnoticed by her father Stuart.

"Chastity, my dear, what a terrible life you must have had." Her father pulled her into a hug to which she was quite unfamiliar.

CC looked around and saw her sister Katherine and a tall decent looking fellow who was holding a baby in a pretty pink dress. There was a small toe haired boy with bright blue eyes and a stern chin hiding behind his leg. "I prefer to be called CC now Father. Where's Rebecca?"

"You must be quite weary, Chas...uh CC. Let us take you home so you can rest. We can talk all about it tomorrow." Her father seemed uncomfortable with the question.

CC, however, wasn't the girl who'd left her father five years ago. She was not only a woman, but a pirate and no longer feared him or his wrath. "I'm not tired, Father. Where is Rebecca?"

"Chastity, now isn't the time…" Her father tried to put her off…again.

CC stood firmly. "I'm not taking a step until you answer me, Father. And please, no one calls me Chastity." CC looked to her youngest sister for aid, knowing she'd get none. "Katherine, where is our sister?"

Katherine opened her mouth to speak and the man behind her softly touched her shoulder rendering her mute.

"Well, since no one seems willing to answer me, perhaps I should just return to the ship and find another port of call." CC turned to head back aboard and her father grabbed her wrist, and spun her around.

"Chastity Claire Babcock, I can't imagine what you've been through these many years, but that's no cause to speak to your family like that." Her father had that very same look in his eye that he did all those years before when he'd told her he was sending her away to be married.

CC took a deep breath and released it. "Father, Rebecca is a part of my family. I want to know where she is."

"She's dead, let's go." Mr. Babcock could be quite cold when he was angered, but even CC didn't think he could be so completely heartless. She couldn't move, so her father just pulled her until he had her in the coach and they all rode in silence back to the estate.

* * *

Later that afternoon CC sat, still in shock, in her room. There was a quiet knock on the door. When she didn't answer, the door opened just a bit revealing the slightly older face of her once dear friend, Francine. She was a lovely young woman about 18 now. "Chastity?"

CC recognized the lilting voice and raised her head. "Franny? Is it really you?"

"Of course, it's me." CC stood to receive the warm hug from the only part of 'home' she'd ever truly missed. "I've missed you. Are you alright? Have you eaten?"

"I'm better for having seen you." CC smiled at her friend. "Fran…what happened to…Rebecca?"

Fran led CC to the small settee in the room and they sat down together. "Are you sure you want to know? I mean, you've been through so much already, it's nothing that can't wait."

"Please, Fran. No one will tell me what's going on." CC was practically pleading.

Fran sighed lightly. "Alright. When you were…taken, you're father panicked. He…" Fran just didn't know how to continue.

"He what, Fran? I know that Ni…the pirates who took me assumed that there would be ships searching. I was kept below decks for nearly a week until we were safely out to sea. "Did Father send a ship out looking for me?" Fran couldn't hide her distress. "Fran?"

"No, Chastity..." Fran started but CC interrupted.

CC couldn't bare to hear anyone call her Chastity, it was something she'd saved for Niles alone. "Please, call me CC."

Fran nodded. "He was concerned that Mr. Raritan would pull out of their arrangement when word of your capture got to him. So…he...offered Rebecca in your place." Fran looked away.

"She wasn't even sixteen yet. He sent a child to that old man?" Chastity was practically livid.

Fran touched her arm softly to calm her. "No, he sent word that when Rebecca had her sixteenth birthday he would send her. Mr. Raritan got the first ship out and came here instead. I guess he figured she'd be safer if she wasn't traveling alone…like you were."

"I don't care. He was more worried about the land and the money. So much so, I was reported as captured by pirates and he didn't even bother to look for me. He just sent off another daughter." CC wanted to kill her father and knew full well she was more than able. Who is that man with Katherine? Where is this Mr. Raritan? How did Rebecca die? Did this husband of hers hurt her?"

"Cha...CC, calm down and I'll tell you everything…" Fran feared for CC. The whispers and gossip were running rampant all over the city about the girl who'd been taken by pirates. "Rebecca was married to Mr. Raritan just two short days after her sixteenth birthday. Despite his age, he was a very good man, CC. Rebecca did care for him. I won't say she loved him, but she did have an affection for him. By the time we reached the colonies…"

CC interrupted her. "You all came here together?"

"Oh yes. Mr. Raritan insisted. He didn't want Rebecca to feel at all alone out here on the estate. Findley is here somewhere as well. He's married now, has twin boys." CC smiled at the thought of Findley as a father.

"Well, at least he doesn't seem terrible. Please, Fran, keep going." CC needed to hear it all, painful as it would be.

Fran nodded. "By the time we reached the colonies, Rebecca was large with child. She'd done quite well aboard ship, considering. But, she was too much like your mother and…"

"She died in child birth." CC finished. "So how exactly are we living here on the Raritan estate?"

"Rebecca gave birth to a son, Michael. He's the young boy you saw at the docks, with Katherine and David. David Westerly. He was an associate of Mr. Raritan's and Katherine was taken with him right off. They've been married a little over a year. The baby is theirs, Barbara." Fran glanced away for a moment.

"Mother's name." CC smiled a little. "Katherine didn't forget her."

Fran hugged her friend again. "Mr. Raritan died just before Michael's first birthday. Katherine and David have been raising him. He's still a Raritan and will inherit the full Raritan estate and all its holdings as soon as he comes of age."

"I suppose that Father is in charge now?" Fran nodded that CC was indeed correct.

Fran added. "With David's help, of course, he was Mr. Raritan's assistant."

"Fran…is Katherine happy? I mean, really happy?" CC needed to know.

Fran smiled. "CC, she's practically giddy. When David asked for her hand she actually feared your father would say no. She's very much in love with him. He's a good man, CC. He hasn't so much as raised his voice to her. He dotes on both Michael and Barbara. He's really a wonderful husband and father."

"That's a relief at least." CC plopped onto her bed. "What about Father?"

Fran frowned. "What about him?"

"He seems rather pale, is he unwell?" CC asked rather coolly.

Fran stood and joined CC on her bed. "Yes, we thought we'd lose him this past winter, but he said he wanted to live long enough to see Katherine's baby. He survived, but the doctor's don't think he'll live long. I'm sorry."

CC didn't want to be the heartless creature her father was, but she felt nothing about him. He had never been anything but hateful toward her. She was never sure why, but hearing of his near death and now impending death, she just didn't care. There was only one man she ever really loved and she needed desperately to have some word of him.

"Fran…has there been any news about the pirates or the ship that I was on?" CC needed to be cautious. Not so much with Fran, but the walls have ears of that she was sure.

Fran nodded slowly. "We didn't hear much. But after you were rescued, the Royal Navy sent word to your father that only eight of the pirates survived, all the officers apparently. The only names I remember were Mr. Templeton, Mr. Harris, Mr. Larson and the captain, something with a B I think."

"Brightmore." CC was lost in thought. "Niles Andrew Brightmore. What happened to them?"

"Well, according to the report from the Navy, the ship was sunk and the surviving pirates were tried and hung. But there have been some rumors…" Fran whispered. "I've heard that some rich English nobleman bought the ship and renamed it the Colombe. It's supposed to be a French merchant ship now."

"Any rumors about the men…the…pirates?" CC was most interested.

Fran shook her head. "No."

* * *

CC was slowly reintegrated into the family. She'd kept her word to Niles and didn't speak of what passed between them. In fact, she never spoke at all about what happened aboard 'The Gentleman's Folly'. Not the truth, not a creatively woven tale, nothing. Her family just assumed that it was too painful a time for her to ever speak about and left it to die. She behaved in the manner to which Niles had made her accustomed, as the lady he taught her to be. She agreed with Fran about Katherine's husband, David. He is indeed a good and decent man. He would give Katherine and Rebecca's son a good life. CC spends the better part of her days doting on her young niece and nephew. Otherwise, she merely exists. Knowing that the love of her life is dead, there is no passion left in her life.

"CC…" Fran practically dances into the room. "Let's go riding today!"

CC frowns at her friend, but a smiling frown. "Why so excited to go riding?"

Fran leans in. "There's a new stable master I would really like you to meet."

"I see." CC raised her eyebrow. "What do your parents say about this stable master?"

"Oh, Mother just adores Maxwell. And, well, you know father." Fran rolls her eyes.

CC looks out her bedroom window over the back of the estate. "Fran, how far is it into town?"

"The nearest town is about ten miles…but it's very near the docks and not the nicest place to visit, why?" Fran tilted her head.

CC turned to face her young friend. "Do your parents ever let you ride in the evening?"

"Well…sometimes…I guess." Fran answered even more confused.

CC smiled. "I'll go riding with you after dinner. I think it's time I told you all about my time as a captive."

That evening CC and Fran walked out to the stables. CC met Maxwell and liked him right away. It was obvious that he also had strong feelings for Fran. "It's very nice to meet you Maxwell."

"It's my pleasure, Miss CC." Maxwell took her hand in a firm greeting.

CC watched Maxwell as he saddled their horses. He was a sturdy man, about five or six years older than CC. Not bad looking and had a spark in his eye. "Maxwell, do you have family in the colonies?"

"No, Miss. I came over as an indentured to your father. My parents passed some time ago." Maxwell was a decent sort. CC was an excellent judge of character, something upon which she prided herself.

"Well, Max," Fran started practically cooing at him. "We'll have our ride now. I hope to see you when I return." Maxwell gave Fran a leg up and then moved to assist CC.

CC takes off at a full gallop leaving Fran to give chase. When they've ridden this way long enough to be well out of view of the house, CC stops and waits for Fran to catch up.

"CC!" Fran rides up next to her. "Why did you take off so quickly?"

"We have much to discuss, Fran. I wanted to be well away from the house." CC had to ask a few questions before she dared speak a word. "Fran do you serve me, or my father?"

Fran frowned at her friend. "I'm not just your maid CC, I'm your friend. My loyalty is with you."

"So if I were to tell you something or do something of which father would greatly disapprove you would keep my confidence?" CC asked honestly.

Fran looked confused but answered quickly. "Yes, CC."

"Very well, then Fran…CC started her long tale at the beginning as they allowed their horses to just walk. She didn't finish until she reached to moment she'd been 'escorted' from her cabin. "I'd hoped that they would be more lenient with Niles, Fran. I swear he never hurt anyone that didn't attack him first. And he was never anything but a gentleman with me."

Fran sat in silence for a moment still taking it all in. "Did you ever…kill anyone?"

CC sighed. "Only as a very last resort, Fran I promise you."

"I believe you, CC. But what does this have to do with…well…anything, now?" Fran hadn't really paid much attention to where they were and it was growing dark. She suddenly heard voices in the distance and looked up. "CC, what are we doing here?"

"Fran, I have no intention of staying here in Boston. You must have noticed how dreary it is here." CC asked as they rode further into town.

Looking around at the dark and dirty town Fran said,"I've noticed how filthy it is here…why are we here?"

CC stopped her horse and looked around. "Fran, my father has told me this very morning that in three months time I will be married, on my 22nd birthday. I haven't even been back a year and he's already arranged for me to marry…again. I'm not the same little girl I was then Fran, but as an unmarried woman, no one cares much about my wants."

"Has he already chosen a suitor?" Fran asked in shock. The rumors about CC were still moving about the village where they lived and she was actually shocked that a suitor could be found given the kinds of rumors they were.

Chastity laughed lightly. "I understand your shock. I know all about the rumors. I was never made to do anything with or to any of the men on that ship. Quite the opposite, really, they took great care in protecting me. I freely gave myself to Niles, and only then on my 21st birthday."

"Then who is this suitor?" Fran asked.

CC smiled. "He's actually a very nice man. It's the leftenant who 'rescued' me. He looked Niles right in the eye when he swore that no man had touched me and I suppose he believed him."

Fran looked still more confused. "CC, I just don't understand. You said he's a very nice man. Why can't you just marry him and stay here?"

"I don't love him, Fran. I made a promise to Niles and to myself that I would never love another. I meant that in every sense of the word." CC slid off her horse and walked toward the end of town she was most interested in. "Here it is."

Fran slid off her horse as well. "The Goat's Head Tavern? It's not safe here, CC. We should head back."

"Fran, I've told you my plans. You did understand them, yes?" Fran nodded. "This is exactly where we need to be then. You have to trust that I know what I'm doing."

Fran nodded. "I trust that you know what you're doing, CC. But I don't. I'm scared."

"I can't leave you outside, you'll be safer in there with me, I assure you." CClooked at her friend.

Fran sighed. "Very well, Captain, lead on." CC grinned at her young friend and they went inside.

* * *

When they walked through the door all heads turned. The only women in the place were less than reputable. The typically tavern fair, the barmaid, hardly a maid, was behind the bar, a firm and stern looking woman with several years of 'service' written on her face. There were three or four waitresses who each seemed to wear the same expression of shock and ridicule as they gazed upon two ladies in the doorway. There were other women scattered around the place as well. Most of them in the middle of their negotiations with the hooligans, delinquents and, yes, pirates who usually frequent a place like 'The Goat's Head.'

CC strode confidently to the bar and ordered a whiskey. The barmaid, although shocked and curious, brings her the drink.

CC sips daintily at her drink and Fran is standing close by. "Ma'am, might I ask, who is the most respected of all the men in this bar?"

The woman smirked at CC. "That'd by ol' Iron Jake…down there." The woman pointed to the opposite end of the bar. There sat a giant hulk of a man. CC thought he was in his early 40's perhaps and easily as large as Mr. Larson. She grinned at the sight of him. "Now bring me his drink." CC makes sure she's heard and draws the attention of the large unseemly man, as well as most of the patrons in the bar.

Iron Jake rises from his stool as if a mountain rising from the sea and approaches CC where she still stands at the bar.

"So, Milady, you be wantin' me drink?" Iron Jake asks mockingly. CC continues to sip at her whiskey although her left hand seems to be absent from the bar. Jake takes the stool to her right and gives her the usual business. First he picks at her frilly dress. "This is quite a lovely frock, Milady." The room laughs at Iron Jake. They all know him too well. All of the men there fear him and yet CC held her ground. Jake leaned in close to CC's ear. "Maybe I should take ya in the back and make you into a real woman." The crowd roars and cheers Jake on, encouraging him to do just that.

CC finally looks at the beast. "I believe it takes a real man, to make a real woman."

There is a hushed gasp from the gathering as Jake stands and smacks his hand down on the bar in front of CC, making even some of the men jump. Just as Fran thinks that she's about to run screaming from the place, CC puts her knife through the back of Iron Jake's hand essentially nailing him to the bar.

CC turned slowly to face the rest of the patrons at the bar. "Now, if there is to be any further inappropriate behavior, let's just get it over with now, shall we?" No one moved a muscle except Jake. He banged the bar with his remaining hand and CC drew her other knife. "Shall I do the other hand as well?"

Most men wouldn't fear any woman. But when a woman looking like CC, a young woman of finery, puts a knife in the hand of Iron Jake Armstrong, she wasn't like any woman. She'd made a friend forever. "No, Miss. I'd like it though if you'd let me up so I can buy you a drink." Jake smiled with the gnarly grin of a pirate.

CC smirked at the man. "Well, why didn't you say so?" She quickly pulled the knife from his hand and within minutes had it patched up as well.

CC sighed. "Now, Iron Jake is it?" The hulk of a man nodded.

"That it is dear lady. Iron Jake Armstrong, Jake to me mates." Jake politely tipped his hat.

CC smiled at the man. "For now and for safety sake, just call me…" CC wasn't sure what to have him call her.

"Captain." Fran finally found her voice.

CC smiled at her young friend. "I'll explain it all in short order. But first, I'd like that drink."

"I have to say it takes quite a man to best me. And I can't say as I've ever been bested by a woman." Jake drained his glass.

CC smiled at him and leaned in to whisper. "I'll bet its rare you meet a woman like me."

"I've never met a woman like you." Jake roared his deep raspy laugh. "And I hope I never will again."

This brought a hearty laugh from CC the likes that Fran had never heard. "Jake, I have a proposition for you, interested?"

"I may be at that." Jake grinned. He didn't know who she was or what she wanted but she had guts and gumption and she bested him, so he was going to listen.

CC told Jake her tale, the whole tale. Well, at least what he needed to know for the time being. She finished off with her plans for the future. "So, you see Mr. Armstrong, I'll be in need of a first, and I think you're to my liking, if you're willing."

"Aye, Milady, I like the sound of it." Jake grinned. "I have no trouble servin' beneath a woman." Jake smirked.

CC laughed loudly. "Well, it won't be in the usual way, but it's good to know all the same."

CC took her knife out of the bar and drew it across the pad of her right hand making a small incision. "Jake?"

"A blood oath?" CC nodded. "I like the way you think, Milady. Jake took the knife and made a similar cut and they joined their hands in a firm shake. "I'll follow ya to me death, Captain." Jake winked at Fran, who didn't seem now to mind much.

"Well, Mr. Armstrong, welcome to the crew." CC responded. They talked a bit more and patched up their hands. CC knew she had to get back before she was missed, so she and Fran started toward the door with Jake. Outside 'The Goat's Head' CC gave Jake a few last instructions. "Jake as my First Mate I leave the crew up to you. I want you to collect any interested woman who is sturdy enough to serve and no more than a dozen men. Is that understood?"

"Aye, Captain." Jake answered with a slight gleam in his eye. "I'll start scouting for a vessel as well, any special requirements?"

"Find me the fastest sloop you can…acquire." CC didn't exactly tell Jake to steal a ship, but she didn't really tell him not to either. "We've got three months, Jake, to assemble the crew and make sailors out of them. As I have a second life to which I must attend, the lion's share of this task will fall to you. I'll meet you here again, in one week." They shook hands again and just as CC was settling in the saddle she reminded Jake. "Make sure, Jake, that the vessel can be easily altered."

"Aye…any particular figurehead, you have in mind?" Jake asked.

"Yes, a dove, open winged." CC responded.

Jake nodded that he liked it. "The Flying Dove?"

"Aye, Mr. Armstrong, that she is." CC winked and gave her horse a kick.

* * *

Before entering the house Fran couldn't hold it in any longer. "CC, why did you want the flying dove figurehead?"

CC smiled. "I'll explain when we get to my room." They tried to enter the house quietly to no avail. "We've you been, daughter?" CC's father, who was always walking the halls in his sleeplessness, asked her.

"I'm sorry to be so late, Father." CC started. "My mount got caught in the reeds at the river's edge and I slit my hand pulling him free. I had to find a nearby home to get bandages."

Her father wasn't strong enough to argue with her carelessness. "Very well, CC. But you should take better care when you ride in the evening."

"I will, Father. Good night." CC kissed him lightly on the cheek taking care not to linger to close lest he catch the scent of whiskey on her breath.

Fran and CC slipped into her room. "Alright, CC, I want to know the story behind the flying dove."

"You must promise to keep quiet, Fran." Fran nodded that she understood. "Very well, help me undo my dress in the back."

Fran did as she asked. When possible CC lowered the bodice of her dress and showed Fran 'why the flying dove.' "CC is that a…a…"

"Shhhhh, Fran. Yes, it's a tattoo." And that it was. It was a beautiful tattoo of a white dove taking flight. It wasn't large by any stretch of the imagination, just about the size of a silver dollar. "I got it aboard the 'Folly'. It's a flying white dove, the symbol of peace and purity." CC whispered. "There was a woman from the old country traveling on the ship with us for a short while. She did it for me. No one but you, me and Niles has ever seen it."

Fran was shocked. "But it's on your…breast."

"I know, that's why no one but you, me and Niles has ever seen it." CC covered herself back up.

Fran shook her head. "Did it hurt?"

* * *

As the weeks passed, Fran and CC met with Jake and the crew every week at the Goat's Head. Jake had more than proven his abilities. He'd managed to find twelve very able sailors. Eight were former Royal Navy, four of them officers, who were less than satisfied with their former employers and four had each sailed on either merchant ships or served as privateers. Each swore the blood oath with Jake and eventually, CC.

After Six weeks had passed and Jake and the men had managed to train more than three dozen women to sail with enough ability to keep the ship afloat and to fight well enough when necessary and how best to use the differences between the sexes to their advantage.

"Tell me about the sloop, Jake." CC asked.

Jake drained his glass. "Aye, she's a beauty Captain. The 'Dove' runs about 50 feet by 18, she carries eight three pound cannons and a swivel gun on her bow. Her draught is about eight feet; she'll be able to navigate through shallow waters and reefs with no trouble. Her mast is fore and aft rigged, has a square rigged top sail and a jibbed bow sail."

Chastity smiled at her friend and First Mate. "Well, done, Mr. Armstrong. The Dove sounds perfect." Chastity checked her time. "I'd best get back…tell me Mr. Armstrong, is 'The Dove' ready to be…altered?"

"I've got four of me men on her as we speak. By the time we're ready, they'll be the only men on deck keepin' watch." Jake was a schemer of the highest quality. Something CC knew to admire.

"Very well, Mr. Armstrong, I'll see you all next week." CC mounted up and rode for home.

* * *

When she arrived at the stables she found Fran crying in the arms of Maxwell just outside the Stable Master's quarters. "What's the matter, Franny?" CC slid off her horse and ran him into the stable.

"Oh, CC, it's just terrible." Fran hugged her friend. "Daddy's promised me to some soldier. I'm to be married just two weeks after you leave." CC's eyes shot to Maxwell who didn't seem surprised at Fran's declaration.

"Don't worry, Miss CC. You're secrets safe with me." Maxwell was a good man and he loved Fran very much.

CC sighed. "Fran, you say you're to marry two weeks after I leave, is that right?" Fran nodded. "Max, how good a sailor are you?" Max frowned. "You say you came over as an indentured to my father, in what capacity did you serve on the ship?"

"I was a gunner's mate. But it was a merchant ship, Miss CC. It only had two small four pound cannons." Max explained.

"Did you serve well?" CC asked. Max nodded. "Do you remember the job; could you perform the duties again?" Max nodded. "And your swordsmanship, are you at all good with a lance?"

Max sighed. "I'm better with a pistol, but fair with the blade."

"Then when possible you'll train Fran as a gunner's mate and in swordsmanship. We've only got a month, so you'll have to learn quickly, Fran. You will both come aboard 'The Dove' with me." CC smiled at her friend.

Fran couldn't decide if she was thrilled or terrified or a combination of both. "Oh, CC…thank you!" Fran hugged her friend.

"There is one condition." CC grinned at them. They waited. "You must marry first. Secretly, come into town with me next week and we'll do it then. But a secret it must remain until we're aboard ship."

"I promise, CC." Fran smiled.

Max nodded. "As do I, Captain." Maxwell smiled at this woman who so amazed him. Maxwell pulled out his knife and made the small incision in his hand.

"Very well, Mr. Sheffield, let's have it." CC took the knife and re-opened her scar and took the oath with Max.

"I'll serve you and your ship proudly, Captain." Max took CC's hand.

"Welcome to the crew, Mr. Sheffield." CC winked at Fran. "Don't worry, Fran. You and I have the bond of sisterhood. No one will ever doubt your loyalty."

"Thank you, Captain." Fran again hugged her dear, dear friend.

* * *

The month passed quickly and Stuart Babcock was a cantankerous old man. He grew meaner with each day his health continued to fail but not swiftly enough to take his life. "CC!" He bellowed from his study.

"Yes, Father, what is it?" CC could be calmer in this meeting than in any she's ever had with him knowing it would be the last time she'd lay eyes on him.

"Tomorrow is your birthday and the day I will officially announce your engagement to Leftenent Graves." Stuart snorted. "He's a good man and will make a decent husband for you given…"

"What Father?" CC interrupted. "Given my less than feminine ways? Given my age…my situation? What? I was taken by pirates and you didn't even bother to look for me. Perhaps there is no one to blame for my current state more than you." CC stood proudly and held herself as the lady she knew herself to be. "As the captain swore to Leftenent Graves, none of those men so much as touched me. I can assure you Father; I was better cared for aboard 'The Gentleman's Folly' than I ever was in your home. And I left that ship a better person and a far more proper lady than I was when I was taken aboard." CC waited for his wrath. There was none coming. He knew she was right. "Good night, Father." CC turned and left the room.

Later that night, Maxwell, Fran and CC rode quietly into the small town and headed straight to the 'Goat's Head.' Jake met them outside. "Are we ready, Mr. Armstrong?"

"Aye, Captain. The men I told you about earlier are already on board. They had a small celebration tonight, a birthday so they 'hired' a few special ladies." Jake grinned.

CC laughed loudly. "And I suppose you were only too happy to oblige them?"

"I sent 'em three more than they asked for!" Jake joined in her laughter. "The ship just got a full load of supplies and ammunition. They're scheduled to up anchor day after tomorrow."

"Well, won't they be surprised when they arrive at the docks and find her missing!" CC slipped down from her horse. "Just let Fran and I get changed and we'll head to 'The Dove'." CC and Fran went into the 'Goat's Head' . There was a new barmaid since the one CC and Fran met that first day, Molly Blue, was now a memeber of her crew. She was however well acquainted with Fran and CC and waved them into the back room to change. When Fran and CC emerged a few minutes later, poor Max barely recognized his wife. "Let us away, Mr. Armstrong." CC announced and nearly leapt onto her horse.

They made quick time getting to the docks and assembling the rest of the crew. Jake had pulled together a full 54 'man' complement for 'The Dove'. Jake and his twelve, and now Max, would be the only men. Jake had collected and trained 38 women, now Fran and the captain brought that to an even 40 women. Jake would serve as First Mate and Captain's Cover. We couldn't have folks thinking 'The Dove' was captained by a woman. Chastity would stand as first mate whenever boarded or boarding another vessel. She was well trained after all and had practically lived as a man aboard 'The Folly' for her last three years. But there was never any doubt in the minds of the crew who truly captained 'The Flying Dove'.

"Mr. Armstrong, have you seen to the plan?" CC asked barely above a whisper.

Jake nodded. "They figurehead has already been changed, when the ladies first arrived. I've laid up all the special supplies marked as 'loose feathers'." Jake made some sort of odd 'seagull call' and waited for the return 'call'. When it came from the boat that meant it was time for the crew to board and 'remove' the skeleton crew that remained. "There's the call, Captain."

"Let's have at it, then." CC gave the order. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt that alive. Well, she could remember, but it had been some time. Jake and the crew made quick work of the eight remaining members of the 'Laraby's' crew.

"The Laraby?" CC asked. "What the hell kind of ship's name is that?"

Her crew laughed. The Laraby's crewmen were bound and gagged and left hidden on the docks. "Captain," Jake started. "The Flying Dove is yours."

"Thank you, Mr. Armstrong. Weigh anchor and get me as far from the American main as the wind and the sea can take me." CC stood on the bridge and looked out over her ship. She sighed lightly. "You'd like 'The Dove', Niles. She's a pretty little thing, but every inch of her a lady."

"CC, are you alright?" Fran asked softly from just behind her friend.

CC wrapped her arm around Fran's shoulder. "I'm better now than I've been in nearly a year. You should go below and get some rest, Fran you look a little green."

"It's just a little sea sickness, I'll get used to it." Fran smiled softly and followed her 'Captain's orders'.

They sailed for nearly a week before CC felt comfortable stopping and the slipped into a shallow bay off the coast of some relatively uninhabited area. "All hands on deck!" Jake called out bringing everyone up to the main deck. "Captain on deck!"

"Thank you, Mr. Armstrong. Alright, crew, there are a few things we need to be clear on, before we make the final alterations on the 'Dove'. I have served with the most gentlemanly of pirates. I learned well. Jake has taught you all to sail and to defend yourselves. You've all read and made your marks on the so named 'Articles of The Dove'. This is my ship. You are my crew. You will respect me and I will respect you in return. An order from me is not to be questioned whether it makes sense to you or not. An order from Mr. Armstrong should be considered an order from me. A few additional rules you should be aware of; if any of you ever, under any circumstance, take a woman without her permission, you'll be drawn, quartered and fed to the fish. If any of you ever take an innocent life you'll be drawn, quartered and fed to the fish. If any of you ever start a fight that could have been won with words you'll be drawn, quartered and fed to the fish. Am I making myself clear?"

CC was greeted with a rousing, "Aye, aye, Cap'n!!"

"Good!" CC smiled at her crew. She wanted their respect not their fear, but their fear would work in a pinch. "Have you all heard the tale of Robin Hood?"

There was a less than rousing reply of, "Aye, Captain."

"Those of you who know the story of Robin Hood please…share it with those who don't. I want you to think of us, this family as the Robin Hood's of the sea." CC looked around at her 'men'. "We'll take what we need and help those who need it. Be aware, men. My decisions are final, but as any gracious pirate captain, you may safely take your concerns up the chain of command without fear of retribution."

"You're a man among men, Cap'n!" One of the men called from the deck.

CClaughed loudly. "Well that brings me to the last. I've christened my ship 'The Flying Dove', for reasons that are mine alone. However, as I can't very well go about being called CC or by my father's name of Babcock, I leave it to you to christen me."

A stray arm waved from below the bridge bringing a smile to Chastity's face. "Mr. Sanders?" The man CC new to be the most educated on board besides herself, Fran and perhaps Max, and ships navigator nodded.

"Aye, Captain. I have a few questions about your naming, if I may." Mr. Sanders stepped forward.

CC looked down into his still fairly clean face. "Ask away, Mr. Sanders."

"Now we all know what CC means…purity and the symbol is the dove…but what does the last name mean?" CC grinned thinking she knew where Mr. Sanders was headed with his questions.

"Babcock…well without going into detail it basically means 'little Bartholomew.'" CC smiled knowing what was about to happen.

Mr. Sanders stood for a minute and seemed to be thinking or running something over and over in his head. "Well, we could go with Bartholomew Little, or Bartholomew the Pure." Mr. Sanders suggested.

"Both fine names, Mr. Sanders. Mr. Armstrong!" CC called.

"Aye, Captain!" Jake answered proudly.

"Put it to the crew." CC directed.

"Alright, ye heard the Cap'n. What's it to be then…Captain Bartholomew Little, or Captain Bartholomew the Pure? All those for Little show me yer hands!" Chastity counted herself since she wasn't sure if Jake had any conventional education. She nodded when she'd finished. "Now, for Pure." CC counted again.

"It's a tie, Mr. Armstrong. I can hardly believe it. I guess my dear friend that means it falls to you to break the tie." CC looked into the eyes of this man she did consider a friend.

Jakes cleared his throat. "Gentlemen and lady pirates of the good ship "The Flying Dove" I give to you…Captain Bartholomew…Bart the Pure." There were hoots and hollers' from the entire crew."

"Well men, aboard ship you'll address me as Captain. You'll introduce me, should the need arise, as Captain Bartholomew. But, when you're spreading rumors about me…and you know you will, then I'll be Captain Bartholomew the Pure of heart." There was applause and cheers for 'Captain Bart!' and 'Robin Hood of the sea!' "One more thing, I'll give a half a crown to the first man to spot the French merchant ship 'Colombe'.

CC forever gave up her family name. She never cared for Babcock and for a short time dreamed of the day her name would be Brightmore. But she'd been christened by the only family she had left now. Unless she gave them direct orders, she'd never be CC or Chastity again.

* * *

**Nearly ten years later…**

Chastity was as fine a ship's captain as the captain she served under, Captain Niles Andrew Brightmore. Having given her love to no man but him, she was lonely even though surrounded by her dearest friends. The crew of 'The Dove' was as close as any family and the affection showed from the captain down to the newest and greenest crewman. Many of the crew, 'indulged' their need for affection whenever the ship pulled into port, and sometimes amongst themselves being a mixed crew, but Chastity refused. A pirate captain now, but a woman always, that was her promise to the only man she ever loved. And the only man she'd ever love, with her heart or her body.

True to her word nearly ten years before, her crew, her family had become known as 'the Robin Hood's of the sea. Often times were they were content to merely sail the seas letting ships pass without so much as questioning if they should 'attack'. Truth be told, 'The Flying Dove' more often than not didn't really need to attack. Most ships usually surrendered to her before a pistol was fired or cannon loaded. They did fight when necessary, but mostly it was they who'd been attacked. They took what they needed and dispersed the remainder in ports of call to those who needed it most. They'd taken on the occasional 'run away' when it seemed the right thing to do, and killed only as a last resort.

Chastity received word that her father died shortly after she fled Boston and that her sister Katherine had two more children a boy she named John and another daughter she named Rebecca Claire, after her sisters Max and Fran stayed aboard ship and served their friend and captain well. Max moved up quickly through the ranks and was one of the best Helmsmen Chastity had ever served with. Fran, after a difficult birth, took to the galley where she became quite adept. She, like Chastity at one time, could make anything appetizing.

"Captain!" The lookout called from the crow's nest.

Chastity called to the raven haired boy. "What have you spotted, James?"

James was born aboard ship nearly nine years ago. The son of Chastity's dearest friends, Fran and Max, he had his father's green eyes and his mother's nearly black hair. He was smart as a whip and quick to learn whatever task he was put to. Chastity finally gave in on his ninth birthday and allowed him to occasionally serve as lookout when in the safest of waters. "The merchant ship 'Colombe' is off the starboard bow." James called back from his perch.

Chastity felt an odd pang in her belly. She didn't know if it was hate or anger or pain or longing, but there was something. Finally, after all these years she'd have a chance to regain at least a part of what she'd lost. She'd finally have 'The Gentleman's Folly'. She couldn't be sure the rumors were true, but the moment she looked through the glass she recognized the ship of her past. It flew a French merchant flag, it was painted differently, the figurehead was now a perched Raven rather than the mermaid of all those years ago, but it was the same ship.

"Mr. Sheffield to the helm!" Chastity bellowed. Max made his way up from the main deck to the bridge. "Take us in."

"Aye, Captain." Max answered as he replaced the woman at the wheel.

"Molly Blue, raise the French colors." Chastity called to another member of the crew. "James, keep your eyes on that ship."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" The young boy called from his perch in the crow's nest.

Fran made her way up from the Galley. "What's all the ruckus up here?"

"I've got her, Fran. James spotted 'The Colombe' off the Starboard bow." Fran couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her friend so excited.

Fran was a little frightened for her son. "Captain, do you think it's safe for James to remain on deck?"

"It's a merchant ship, Fran. I think we're well ahead of them." The captain answered.

Fran took a position next to her friend and whispered. "Captain, I'd never question your orders, but if the rumors are correct, 'The Colombe' isn't just an ordinary merchant ship. It was once a very successful pirate ship and could very well out gun us."

Chastity nodded. "James…" The captain called to the boy in the nest.

"Aye, Captain?" His clear young voice rang out.

Chastity called out to him. "Have you eyes on that ship?"

"That I do, Captain." The boy responded bringing a smile to the captain and his mother's faces.

"Is she armed?" The captain asked.

The boy looked out through his glass. "Five gun ports to the port side, all closed, Captain."

The captain looked at Fran. "I'll keep an eye on him myself Fran. He found her; I can't send him below now." Chastity spoke softly to her friend.

Max looked at his wife and winked. "He'll be fine."

"Mr. Armstrong." Chastity bellowed again and Jake stepped into view on the main deck.

"Aya, Cap'n?" Jake was a far more distinguishing looking man now than when Fran and Chastity first laid eyes on him, albeit still a pirate of the finest quality. As 'Captain's cover' he had to be. Captain Bartholomew had gained a reputation over the years as a good and decent man despite being a pirate, very much the Robin Hood of the sea. So, since Iron Jake had to play the part, a good deal of the time, he had to look the part all the time.

"Call all hands and take your position as 'Captain's cover'." Chastity took her place now as 'First Mate'. Appearing as a man wasn't something that Chastity had trouble with. She'd learned well at an early age.

"Aye, aye! All hands on deck and prepare 'the charade'." Jake boomed to the crew. Everyone was on deck quickly and making ready to slip in alongside 'The Colombe'. The charade, as it was called by the crew, was the basic order informing the crew that they were about to board another ship and they all needed to 'play their parts'. It was a well rehearsed play of sorts and they performed it beautifully every time. "The Colombe' gave them no trouble and 'Captain Bartholomew' and 'Mr. Armstrong' under well armed cover from their crew boarded the merchant vessel.

"I'm Captain Bartholomew of "The Flying Dove. I would like to speak to the captain of this vessel." Jake asked as the captain.

A stately looking gentleman stepped forward. Chastity in her disguise as First Mate put him in his 50's and rather typical of a merchant ship captain. His First Mate was a very young man barely in his 20's and kept his eyes down. This struck Chastity as odd and she thought to herself, _"He's far too young and scared to be a first mate."_

"I'm Captain Andrew Champion of the merchant vessel 'Colombe.' The distinguished older man said. Chastity knew this to be untrue. It was written all over the face of the younger man.

"Captain Bartholomew," Chastity started in her 'manly' best. "I believe he's runnin' a rig on us."

Jake smiled knowing full well that Chastity meant that the 'captain and first mate' were playing a trick on them. "I'd have to agree, Mr. Armstrong." Jake laughed.

Chastity quickly pulled her knife and put it to the 'first mates' throat. "Now good 'captain', since I think this lad your son, and I'd imagine you don't want to see him dead might you get the real Captain Champion on the deck please."

The man sighed heavily. "Please, he's just boy following orders." The false captain pleaded. "I've heard about Captain Bartholomew, the Robin Hood of the seas. If what I've heard is true, you know full well the position I'm in."

Jake spoke. "Very well, I make a call…Captain Champion show yourself or I'll have my First kill this boy."

"The captain can't show himself." The 'boy' finally spoke.

Chastity smiled at his very innocent face. He reminded her of someone just a bit. "Why is that, Lad?" Chastity asked in her disguised voice.

"Well, sir." The boy started to the chagrin of his father. "Captain's ill, taken to his cabin."

Chastity glanced at Jake. They had an unspoken language they had to use in these circumstances. Jake winked and took a deep breath and called back to 'The Dove.' "Mr. Sheffield, front and center."

Max made his way quickly from the helm of 'The Dove' to the deck of 'The Colombe'. "Aye, Captain." Max stood before Jake.

"Mr. Sheffield, accompany Mr. Armstrong to the captain's quarters. Keep eye out for ambush and have your side arm at the ready." Jake instructed.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Max pulled his pistol and waited for Chastity to make her move.

Chastity held the boys arm tightly keeping her knife in his lower back. "Alright, Lad, show me to the captain's quarters."

"Wait, please." The false captain pleaded. "Let me…"

Chastity turned to speak to him. "He's safer with me I can assure you. But don't do anything foolish up here or that will change."

The boy led Chastity, followed closely by Max, to the cabin she remembered so well. She feared stepping inside would spell her doom, but she knew she must. "Ok, Lad, call out to the captain and let him know it's safe." The boy hesitated for a moment as if to speak. "Say your peace boy." Chastity coaxed.

"Captain Champion is the finest man I've ever known. He's good and kind and has never hurt a soul on this earth, please, don't hurt him." The boy seemed quite genuine.

"If your captain is a smart man, no harm need come to him." Chastity spoke softly but still in her manly best. "Now…call out to him."

"Captain! All's well, it's Sam." The boy called and opened the door. "Captain, the ships been taken but all is well."

Chastity saw that the cabin was much as it had been the day she left it. She felt her hand start to shake a bit and whispered to the boy. "What's wrong with your captain, boy?"

"I'm not sure, Sir. He'd been looking for someone long as I can remember; finally got word she died in child birth. He's been in his bed every since." The boy shrugged.

"Mr. Sheffield," Chastity started. "Take the lad back to his father, and tell the captain I'm fine he can start the transfer."

"Aye, Sir." Max well took the boy back up on deck and closed the door behind them. Chastity slid the lock bolt into place so she wouldn't be disturbed as she spoke with Captain Champion.

Max got up on deck with the boy and gave him the message from Chastity. "Captain, Mr. Armstrong is staying below to question Captain Champion. He says he's fine you may commence as planned unless you have further need of him." Max knew the plan and the 'game' as well as any crew member.

"Thank you, Mr. Sheffield. "Have the 'A' crew remain on the 'Dove' and all remaining hands to 'The Colombe' for full transfer.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Max called and made his way back to the Dove. As the plan had been spelled out years before, everything of value and all crew personal belongings would be moved from 'The Dove' to 'The Colombe'. Chastity or Captain Bartholomew as she had long been known, had every intention of leaving the Colombe's crew alive and with provisions enough to make the nearest port, aboard 'The Flying Dove'. By the time 'The Dove' reached port, Captain Bartholomew and crew would have made their escape aboard the 'Colombe'.

* * *

Chastity took her time approaching the captain. She knew what it was to have a broken heart. She stood firmly at the side of the bed where she once slept in the arms of the only man she ever loved. The captain laid sleeping covered nearly head to toe only his silver hair shown above the blankets. "Captain Champion." Chastity still using her disguised manly voice spoke softly but firmly. "Captain Champion, you must wake up."

The man stirred beneath the covers and whispered in his sleep. "Chastity…"

Chastity was physically shaken. She couldn't speak. "Niles?" She whispered softly.

The man turned quickly at his name with gun drawn and pointed in the face of his dear Chastity making her gasp. She didn't know if it was the sight of him alive before her or the gun mere inches from her face. "Niles…is it really you?"

The man was shaken, still in sleep and looked nearly crazed with grief. "How do you come to know my name?" His accent rang still clear and soft.

"Have I changed so much these last ten years you don't remember me?" Chastity dropped her altered voice and spoke in the soft tones of womanhood she rarely used.

"I know that voice." Niles spoke still not believing. "Why do you come to torment me?"

Chastity removed her cap and ponytail shaking out her still blonde locks. Finding the damp cloth next to the bed that must have been used for fever Chastity washed her face and sat on the edge of the bed. "Now Niles…do you really want to shot me?"

"Am I still dreaming? Is this the fever or are you a ghost come to me in my sleep?" Niles asked her still keeping the gun firmly in his grasp.

Chastity wasn't sure how she was keeping back the tears of joy at finding him alive, but she knew he was still sick with the grief she'd had years to overcome herself. "I'm real, Niles." Chastity took his face in her older, but still soft hands. "I'm alive and well and ever the lady you made me."

"But…how…I was told…the daughter of Stuart Babcock, married to Nathaniel Raritan, died in childbirth. How can you be here before me…it's the nightmare tormenting me again for not coming sooner. I should've come after you right away, Chastity…my poor Chastity."

Chastity popped up from the bed. "Niles Andrew Brightmore, I am Chastity Claire Babcock. But I am alive and well and here with you…where I belong." Chastity sat back down and looked into his still piercing blue eyes still so clouded with pain. "My sister, Rebecca married Nathaniel Raritan in my place. She died in childbirth. I left my father's home the moment I was able."

"I don't understand how…why I couldn't find you." Niles frowned.

Chastity smiled at him. "You were looking for the wrong person. Have you heard of Captain Bartholomew and 'The Flying Dove'?"

"The Robin Hood of the sea…yes I've heard he's a good and kind man." Niles answered still not sure of what was happen around him.

"Thank you. I prided myself upon just that." Chastity smirked at him. "I know you haven't forgotten this?" Chastity pulls aside her blouse and reveals 'The Flying Dove' tattoo.

Niles eyes grew large. "My God, it is really you? And you're Bartholomew…I'd heard the rumors but never imagined…" Niles grabbed her into a nearly crushing embrace. "I tried to find you, Chastity, I swear it." He pulled her back and showered her face with soft and gentle kisses. "I never stopped until I got the message that… I'm so sorry, Chastity." Niles continued kissing her softly and begging her forgiveness.

"Niles…please…it's not your fault. Please, you're sick, slow down." Chastity pulled back from him smiling.

"Sick with grief, that no longer applies." Niles kissed her again. "You're here, you're alive and well and in my arms."

"That I am, Captain." Chastity smiled at the man she loved. "I was told you and the rest of the men had been tried and hung, and the ship scuttled. Then I heard a rumor that a wealthy English nobleman bought the 'Folly' and turned it into a merchant ship called the 'Colombe'. The minute I had a crew assembled and an available vessel I came looking for her."

"Why?" Niles asked her.

Chastity looked away. "She was all that was left of you and our time together. I wanted her." She searched his face. "How did you escape the Royal Navy and reacquire the 'Folly'?"

Niles pulled himself up in the bed. "I never shared my past with anyone, Chastity, so what I'm going to tell you will come as a shock. I'm the wealthy English nobleman, Sir Niles Andrew Brightmore, third Duke of Essex. I hated that life, which is why I became a privateer and well you know the rest of that tale. But when I was captured, they had to release me, I'm a royal. I quietly purchased the 'Folly' and promised to make her a French merchant vessel of the best quality. The crown agreed provided I used a different name. I've done that, but I never stopped looking for you."

"I should've known. Captain Andrew Champion, your middle name and the meaning of your first. You were always my champion, Niles." Chastity cupped his face with her hands again and kissed him softly.

"And you were always my flying dove." Niles raised an eyebrow and dropped a kiss softly on her tattoo pulling a soft moan from her. "You're more beautiful now than I remember Chastity. "I love you. I never stopped." Niles continued placing small, soft kissed on her jaw, her throat, her chest.

Chastity moaned softly. "I love you, Niles. And I kept my promise. I have never loved another."

Niles took her lips with his in a soft kiss pouring fourth all the love they've kept hidden from the world these ten years. "Nor have I."

Chastity pushed him back against the carved headboard as their kiss became more urgent. They were interrupted by the banging on the door. Chastity in her very best 'man' voice called out. "What is it?"

"Oh, uh…Captain, the transfer is complete and the crew is awaiting orders." The very familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

Chastity looked at Niles and winked. "Let me get this." Chastity moved to the door and tossed it open to the shock of her dear friend Fran. "Fran…let me introduce you to Captain Niles Andrew Brightmore." Fran's eyes got very big. "Tell Mr. Armstrong he has the ship until further notice." Chastity winked at her friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Brightmore. As you wish, Captain." Fran smiled slyly at her friend. "Congratulations, Chas…" Fran stepped away and heard the lock slide into place.

"Chastity, shouldn't you be up on deck with your crew?" Niles asked with a smarmy grin.

Chastity stood before him and slowly removed her clothes. "There's nowhere in the world I want to be more than in that bed. Now, it's been a while for me, but I imagine it's much like sailing a ship, one never really forgets how…is that right Captain?"

"Well, get over here and let's find out." Niles winked.

Chastity took her place next to the only man she'd ever loved in the only place she'd ever truly been happy. "I love you, Niles. Make love to me."

"I've dreamed of this moment since they pulled me from you more than ten years ago." Niles looked into her eyes and saw all the love he felt in his heart shining out from them. "I love you, Chastity." Niles kissed her softly at first, but a kiss that was reverent and spoke volumes.

Chastity straddled his waist and he could feel the dampness of her center teasing his arousal and she could feel his hardness pressing against her. Her eyes never leaving his gaze, Chastity adjusted slightly and lowered herself onto him pulling a deep groan from deep within them. "Oh, God, Niles." She moaned with abandon not caring if they were heard.

Niles pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Their tongues danced and stroked and with one quick flip Niles turn her onto her back never breaking contact with her. "Chastity, you are stunning."

"I love you, Niles. I have forever, I will forever." Chastity dropped her head back and her breathing became shallow and broken. She gasped softly with Niles' every thrust. "Please, Niles, please don't stop." Chastity whispered.

"Look at me, Chastity. I want to see, I want to watch you…" Niles supported himself on his arms and looked deep into her now opened eyes. She looked up at him with all the love she has ever felt for another person pouring from her eyes. Niles drove himself deeper wanted to give her all they'd lost over the years. "I love you." She groaned as her eyes fluttered closed and he felt her body tighten around him. "God…don't…stop."

Niles continued his slow, stroking thrusts and watched as she relaxed. "I love you, Chastity…I've never stopped." His gaze was warm and loving like nothing Chastity had ever experienced.

"I love you, Niles." Chastity kissed him and rolled him onto his back without breaking their connection. "Now, Captain, you will serve beneath me." Her eyes met his and she leaned back forcing him slightly deeper. A soft rumble left him and Chastity moaned herself. She rested her hands just behind her on Niles' strong thighs and rolled her hips in little circles. "Oh, Niles…" As she neared the edge again she wanted Niles to take her over the edge. She leaned forward on his shaft and felt him slip deeper into her.

"Chastity…" His whispered moan sent a shiver up her spine. She took his lips in a deep and kiss tugging at his bottom lip and stroking his tongue with her own. She felt Niles twitch inside her and heard the deep groan rumble in his chest. "Chastity…I'm getting close…" Niles moaned in a strangled whisper.

Chastity nipped at his earlobe. "Good…how does it feel, serving under me, Niles?" She slowed her pace building the intensity of their coupling. She knew she was nearing the edge again but wanted them to go together this time.

"God, woman…" Niles groaned. "You're driving me crazy." Niles took her lips with his and kissed her deeply roaming and probing her mouth with his tongue.

Chastity was enjoying her control over him even if it wouldn't last long. "Really, Captain?" She whispered, her warm breath adding to his growing need to let go. "Look at me, Niles…I want you to see what pure joy looks like."

"I…can't…" Niles struggled to hold on. "I'm…"

Chastity kissed and sucked softly at his neck. "I know, Niles. Let go, Niles…I want to feel you let go, for me…please…it's been so long…too long." She moaned on a soft whisper just below his ear. "I love you, Niles…let's go together…" A wave of euphoria crashed over them as they indeed reached their peak together. Loving like no two ever could, across the ages, across time. They shared a love so pure that it survived even the perception of death.

Their breathing returned to normal as they lay once again in each other's arms, a place where they wanted to be, a place where they needed to be, a place where they both knew they belonged.


End file.
